Final Goodbye
by lilesas
Summary: After Harry dies defeating Voldemort,Hermione gets very ill.She gets visited by an unexpected guest and together they go to say goodbye...fluffy!


Hi! Please R&R, but remember this is my first fic, so please be nice! P.S All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, but the storyline belongs to me!  
  
Final goodbye  
  
Hermione stared at the blank ceiling above her as a tear fell down her face. Ever since the love of her life, Harry, had died killing Voldemort, her life had fallen to pieces. She didn't even notice her personal healer,  
(healer Jane Dewberry) come into the room.  
"Hermione? Are you awake? Do you feel up to going to Harry's funeral?"  
Hermione shook her head and rolled over onto her side, her eyes filling with tears again. Going to his funeral would be like finally accepting he was dead, that she would never see him again, and that was something she  
would never do, so long as she still had a breath in her body.  
  
"O.k. dear." Healer Dewberry said, bustling out of the room. She was worried about Hermione. Ever since Harry's death, it had seemed like she had given up the will to live. It was as though she had become seriously ill over-night. At the moment it was touch and go, and right now, the poor  
girl's future looked bleak.  
  
Hermione carried on just staring ahead, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her face. It was a few seconds before she realised that she was staring at a pair of familiar emerald green eyes.  
"Harry?" she breathed, happiness replacing sorrow in her soft chocolate  
eyes, shining with a glimmer of hope. "Is...is it really you?"  
He smiled at her as she reached up and pulled him into a hug.  
"Yes." he whispered, breathing in her soft hair. "It's me." "Oh Harry... I've missed you so much...they said you were dead!" she sobbed. "Shush, 'Mione. I'll never leave you." He replied, before gently kissing her softly on the lips. "Never." Looking at her face, which was soaked with  
her tears, he told her "'I've come to take you to a better place"  
"W-what? I'm-I'm dead? She asked him, her eyes now filling with fear.  
"Only you can chose if you want to stay." He replied.  
She thought for a moment, considering what she had left in this world,  
before turning back to Harry and taking his hand.  
  
Ron shivered, despite the warm summer air. This was the last time he would ever see his best friend. He had arranged the funeral with care, wanting the world's hero's day to go perfectly. It was one of the only things left he could do for him. As he stepped forward to say something about the boy he had been friends with for the last 11 years, he felt a lump forming in  
his throat. "We are all here today to say a final good-bye to someone who was a hero. Someone who was a fighter. But most importantly, someone who was a friend. This is the last time we'll see him, but it will certainly not be the last  
time we think of him. He is the reason we are all still standing here today. We all don't really want to say so long, but we can't hold on to the  
past. It's time we moved on to the future. So, good-bye Harry. We will  
never forget you."  
As the coffin was lowered into the ground, there was not a dry eye in  
sight. A sudden sharp breeze made everyone turn round, and stare as a figure came walking through some strange mist. It was a few seconds before  
Ron realised who it was. "Hermione! You decided to come after all then?" He asked. "Hermione? Are you all right?" he asked again, his voice full of concern. Hermione just stayed silent. Suddenly a familiar figure came striding through the mist behind her, wrapping her in a hug. "HARRY?!" Ron shouted his eyes wide in  
shock, "Y-your alive? Then who's in there?" he asked, pointing to the coffin. Harry just smiled at him, before the strange mist covered him and  
Hermione completely. Then, when it cleared, they were gone.  
"W-what happened?" Ron heard Ginny's voice ask behind them.  
"I think," said Dumbledore quietly, putting a hand on a stunned Ron's  
shoulder, "that they came to say goodbye." Before turning around and walking back up the grassy green. Ron hesitated for a moment, then sighed  
and followed him.  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
So, what do you think? Sorry it gets a bit corny at the end, but I couldn't  
think of any thing else. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
